Chemicals React
by FranklyMyDear23
Summary: Collection of Dasey one-shots.


**Author's Note: I must apologize about Bunking With Derek. A few weeks ago we had to put our cat down and it was very hard for us both. I was working on that story around that time right before he passed and its hard for me to return to it. Maybe in a few more weeks or so but I just can't right now. Please be understanding of that.**

**So for right now, I think its best I just stick to forming a collection of one-shots. That way I don't have to commit to a full story right now. So this will be a series of Dasey-centric one-shots. They'll each be rated individually. I do not own Life with Derek. Enjoy!**

**Sidenote: The one-shots don't really connect in any one particular way except for the fact that Derek and Casey's banter has sort of become more flirtatious and sexual recently. **

Title: Truth or Dare  
><span>Rating:<span> T

They should have known better than to leave Casey and Derek home alone to house-sit. It was actually kind of surprising to the two step-siblings when their parents informed them that with Edwin away at magic camp, Lizzie away at soccer camp, Marti away visiting her mother, they'd be taking a romantic vacation. And they needed Casey and Derek to house-sit.

Things had been pretty slow the first day having the house to themselves. Derek lounged on the couch, watching hockey. Casey sat cross-legged on the couch, pouring over a new book. As the afternoon ticked on, both began to grow bored. The hockey game was over and the only thing on now was post-game talk shows. Casey had been reading all afternoon and her eyes were growing bleary at the site of the words on the pages. She closed her book, set it on the coffee table, and sighed.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Derek turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the coffee table next to her book.

"Well," Casey repeated, "What should we do? We can't just sit here all weekend. Mom and George will be back on Monday and there's no way I am spending three whole days on this couch."

"I can think of something we can do on that couch," Derek smirked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Casey grimaced, "Ugh. Cad!" But her insult was only half-hearted. Lately their banter had taken on a different tone. There was a different tension between them now, and it scared her. But at the same time, she found Derek being on her mind more often than not. She bit her lower lip and hoped the blush on her cheeks would fade.

"You'd love it," Derek grinned.

"Stop," Casey adverted her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Only in your dreams, Venturi."

"Oh-ho!" Derek laughed, reclining back in his chair, "You don't even want to hear what goes on in my dreams, princess. Well...maybe you do."

"God," Casey rolled her eyes, hoping they would just change the subject, "Be serious for a moment. What are we going to do? There's nothing on TV and if I read one more sentence of my book, my eyeballs are going to dry out and shrivel up."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

"We could play truth or dare."

"With you?" Casey shook her head, "I don't think so. I can see that not ending well."

"What are you?" Derek challenged, "Chicken?"

"Fine," Casey raised an eyebrow, never one to turn down a challenge, "Do your worst."

"You're in for it now, princess. And no, you may not choose truth every single round. Don't be lame."

Casey stuck her tongue out at him, "Who goes first?"

"I do."

"And how did you determine that?" Casey asked.

"My house, my rules."

"I think George might have a word or two to say about that," Casey rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare, princess?"

"Truth."

"I told you, no being lame."

"I can choose truth once at least, can I not?"

"Fine," Derek rolled his eyes, "When did you first realize you had a crush on me?"

Casey nearly choked, "Excuse me?" She cleared her throat, "Who said I had a crush on you?"

"C'mon, Case. I'm Derek Venturi. Every girl goes weak in the knees in my presence. And with you under this roof, you're pretty much constantly in my presence."

"You are such a narcissist," Casey shook her head, "Ever stop to think that the reason I don't have a crush on you is _because_ I am pretty much constantly in your presence?"

"Tell the truth," Derek raised an authoritative eyebrow.

Casey chewed at her lower lip as she thought over her answer. Derek thought backing her into a corner gave him some sort of upper hand. What if she gained the upper hand by totally surprising him with her answer?

"Papa Pepperonis," Casey said, "When our parents first had all of us meet each other. Mom and George were gushing about how well we'd all get along and you caught my glance and rolled you eyes. Then we smiled at each other and yeah. I guess that was it."

Derek's eyes had almost doubled in size, "Uh...really?" She'd caught him off guard. Her plan had been successful.

"Yeah, pretty much," Casey nodded casually, "Truth or dare, Venturi?"

Derek was still trying to process what she'd just said, "Uh...truth."

"Now who's being lame?" Casey teased, "Um...if you could do one thing right now, what'd it be?"

"That's easy," Derek smirked, "Kiss you."

"Excuse me?" Casey was taken back. She had not expected him to answer with that!

"In fact," Derek stood from the recliner, "I'm going to dare myself to do just that."

Casey shook her head, "That's not how the game works."

"My house, my rules. Remember?" Derek was now standing over her, "Tell me - do you want me to kiss you?"

Casey nodded, her cheeks a bright pink tone. She felt her heard speed up, and all she could do was nod. She was pretty sure her voice had forgotten how to function.

Derek folded his arms over his chest, "Not gonna until you tell me you want me to. Say you want me to kiss you, and I will. But I need to hear you say it."

"I...I want you to...to kiss me," Casey finally managed to say.

"As you wish, Princess," Derek cupped her face between his hands and kissed her.

Casey had been kissed by previous boyfriends but never kissed the way Derek was kissing her. Their tongues seemed to fight one another, and she was sure her lungs and followed suit of her voice and had forgotten how to function. Her head felt like a balloon about to fly off into the air. Derek's teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, and she could feel that smirk of his. When they broke apart, Casey just stared at him in utter shock.

Derek casually wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, "Told you - in my house, I _always_ get what I want."


End file.
